hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Chiho Sasaki/Synopsis
Plot 'Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 1' Chiho expressed her concern about the recent earthquakes she had been experiencing to Maou. When they started occurring on a larger scale, she sent a text message to Maou, asking if they could meet up and talk about it, to which Maou agreed. Chiho dolled up, hoping to impress Maou, and is delighted when he didn't mind calling their meet-up a date. When they discussed the issue at a restaurant in an underground mall, Chiho also mentioned a strange voice she had been hearing that said a 'big one' is coming. When Chiho was about to confess, Emi showed up with Ashiya, and warned Chiho not to get too close to Maou. This made Chiho assume that Emi was Maou's ex-girlfriend, to the latter's chagrin. The underground mall collapsed then. Chiho woke up amidst rubble in the company of Emi, who reassured her of her relationship with Maou. Emi put her to sleep after that. After they got out of the rubble safely, the police recognized her as Inspector Sasaki's daughter and thus she bid farewell to Maou and Emi, going to her father. The next day, when Chiho paid a visit to Castle Overlord, she found Maou and Emi together and concluded that they do have some history. Torn, she ran off and was taken hostage by Lucifer, who used her inner turmoil to his advantage. Later, she witnessed the battle against Lucifer, and thus found out about Maou and co.'s true identities. Albert revealed to her that he was the voice she had heard; his Sonar had been aimed at those who thought of Maou constantly. 'Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 11' After Maou, Suzuno, and Acie=Ara depart through the Gate back to Ente Isla, Chiho is left alone with Amane Ooguro and Lucifer. While questioning the former about her friends' quest and the Shards of Yesod, the pair are approached by Miki Shiba; the infamous owner of Villa Rosa Sasazuka. The landlady's sudden reappearance frightens her niece and causes Urushihara to pass out, forcing Amane to contact an ambulance for the fallen angel, after which she leaves the young girl alone with her aunt. While Chiho notes a powerful presence, she cannot sense anything inhuman about the obese woman. Miki Shiba craftily asks whether or not her niece acted in a way unbefitting of a descendant of the Sephirah, though the high school student remains confused by the question. Feeling as if her will has been dominated by the older woman, Chiho suddenly becomes unusually submissive. The landlady quickly discerns that Chiho had been trying to learn the full scope of the recent events in Ente Isla while acknowledging the human girl as "special" due to the small amount of Celestial Force lingering in her body. Knowing that the near-powerless child would be helpless to aid her friends in the future, Miki Shiba questions whether or not it would be wise to answer her questions, but the teenager acknowledges her own weakness, desiring to know the truth no matter what. Chiho expresses hope that by understanding their plight she can serve as both a supporter and motivation for her friends, though quickly apologizes for sounding so arrogant, her sentiments earning the older woman's admiration. Upon entering the landlady's house, Chiho likens the elegant living room to a movie set while taking a seat on the couch. Handing her guest a hot cup of tea, Shiba explains that Earth also had a Tree of Life in the past; its Sephirah jewels having formed the world and laid the basis for humanity. Realizing she had left her notebook in Suzuno's room, Chiho is unable to write down the details, though her host seemingly figures this out and provides her with a feather pen and ink well. Continuing where she left off, the landlady warns Chiho that the Sephirah Jewels must stay in the world from which they were born, or else the humans of that realm will slowly go extinct. Realizing how many of Ente Isla's fragments have been sent to Earth, she remembers the Yesod Fragment in her ring, sadly realizing she may one day have to bid farewell to the living Sephirah fragments as well, including Alas=Ramus. Category:Synopsis